Torn to Pieces
by Beauty4estGreen
Summary: Annabeth when Percy's with Calypso. Rated T for drama. I'm terrible at summaries; enough said. Also sweet moments between Annabeth and her family.
1. Breaking Down

**Torn to Pieces**

Chapter One: Breaking Down

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout out like an idiot.

"Shhh!" I slapped my hand over his big mouth to shut him up and pulled him behind a large bronze cauldron. Didn't he know we were supposed to be indistinct? "You want to get us killed?" I asked him.

He reached out and found my invisibility cap and pulled it off. I knew I was scowling, but he just looked panicked. "Percy, what is your problem?"

"We're going to have company!" He quickly explained the cause of his panicked expression. He told me about an orientation class for sea deamon monsters and the accidental disturbance he caused. My eyes widened.

"So that's what they are," I said, sounding as worried as Percy looked now. "Telekhines. And they're making…Well, look."

We peeked over the cauldron. Four eight-foot tall seal-dog hybrids were working on one thing, sparks and ashes shooting everywhere.

"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," said what I think was the biggest one. It was hard to tell. "It shall be even sharper than before."

"What _is_ that?" Percy whispered. I swore that my heart stopped. It _couldn't_ be what I think it is.

"They keep talking about fusing metals," I said shaking my head. "I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," Percy cut me off, all but confirming what I feared the monsters were making. "And they…they said they made my father's trident."

I caught the edge in his voice. I knew Percy had some vague doubts about the gods, and he didn't like hearing anything about them that would make them seem like the bad guys. My heart softened a little.

"The telekhines betrayed the gods," I tried to reassure him. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos."

I nodded. "We have to get out-"

Just then, a door to what I could only assume led to the classroom burst open and young telekhines came pouring out. They were stumbling over each other, not sure which way to charge, and it would have been funny if it weren't so terrifying.

Then Percy told me something completely unexpected. "Put your cap back on. Get out!"

"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you!" No way am I losing him!

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!" I knew Percy was lying to me. Of course he didn't have a plan. But he would give his life to protect me, and I knew that.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I knew that was true. But it tore my heart. Luke was already gone, then Grover had to go. I couldn't leave Percy, not when I've already lost so much. So I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed his face, looked him straight in the eyes, and kissed him. His lips were chapped but soft, and I knew that I'd never forget the feeling.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I put on my cap and disappeared.

The last view I had of Perseus Jackson was him slowly burning, and the cursed sea demons taunting and laughing at my best friend. Then I ran. I ran after the spider, ran away from the person that cared enough for me to sacrifice his life.

I don't remember what happened exactly. I was vaguely aware of hearing an ear-splitting volcanic explosion in the labyrinth, and Hephaestus magically transporting me back to camp, a look of extreme pity on his face. The next thing I knew, I was facing Chiron in the Big House, tears sliding down my face.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Chiron asked me gently. His eyes were as tender as though he were caring for a wounded dove.

I looked up at him. "Percy…the volcano…stupid telekhines, burning him…" I could only manage a few words. I could feel anger and depression in my own eyes.

Chiron looked devastated. "What of Grover and Tyson?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "They went down a tunnel…Pan…smelled like Pan…" I murmured, almost managing a complete sentence this time.

"Annabeth, I am sorry that you had to witness this incident. But-" That's when I knew that if I listened any longer, I would snap. I sprinted down to my cabin, tears flowing freely. When I reached the cabin I slammed the door shut, thankful that none of my siblings were there. It was only 6:49 pm, but I pulled on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I stared at the picture on my bedside table, eyes too dry to release anything more. It was a photograph of me, Percy, and Grover, right after our first quest. We were all smiling hugely, Percy's hair as messy as always, eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

I thought of every time he saved my life. Particularly the time he rescued me from being devoured by the Sirens. The image that I had seen on the beach flashed through my mind; of Luke, good again, my mother and father reunited, and Manhattan, redesigned by myself in white marble and gold. All the things I desired most that I couldn't have. And I knew that if I went back there again, someone else would be sitting there. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. My Seaweed Brain.

Two unbearable weeks passed. I only left my cabin for meals. No one dared talk to me. I was just too devastated. A few tried to comfort me, including Charles Beckendorf, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll twins, but to no avail. How could the camp's landscape still be lush and healthy, when the greatest hero is dead? How could there still be beauty, when the world should have ended?

The only time I really could form complete sentences was when Chiron announced that we needed to make him a shroud. The Ares cabin volunteered at once, but I put my foot down, remembering the first time they made one for Percy. In one word, it was atrocious. No, I made it. It was sea green to match his eyes, with a silver and black trident embroidered in the middle. I hoped that we wouldn't have to ever burn it.

But Chiron had said that we would wait only two weeks for Percy to show up. Then we would burn his shroud.

All too soon, it was the night before the deadline. In my dreams there was Percy, inside Mt. Saint Helens. The telekhines were throwing fire and lava at him, and he was burning.

One despicable sea demon growled, "Your father's nature protects you. Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible," he added, gloating. "Not impossible."

They laughed and watched the demigod burn slowly but surely. Then the strangest thing happened. Percy doubled over, and the ground began to shake. Then he seemed to release the ocean out of nowhere. A great tidal wave washed over the entire interior of the volcano, just as it began to erupt…

I awoke in cold sweat. I looked at the clock; it was 11:34 pm. I felt anger rise inside me, remembering the telekhines' gloating, and Percy releasing the ocean from nowhere. Using his powers like that would kill him. I swore I was going to explode like the volcano.

Ripping off the sheets, I ran from the cabin. I sobbed uncontrollably as I sprinted through the camp, not caring if I got caught by the harpies. I reached the beach and tripped over the sand dunes.

I screamed at the ocean, "How could you? Your own son! He was your own son and you just let him die! Curse you!" I lifted myself to my feet and sprinted towards the water. Wading into the sea, I kept yelling, "Take me too! Let me be with him!" I dropped to my knees, crying.

"Annabeth, don't!" I heard a familiar voice shout out. Somebody grabbed my waist and hoisted me up.

My tears kept falling. They tasted like salt. Like Percy. I turned to see who it was that was keeping me from the ocean, and saw my older brother, Malcolm. He was half drenched in seawater. I tried to rip myself from him.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "I can't lose him!" Fortunately or unfortunately, he was stronger than me. Malcolm held me firmly, and I tried to kick him.

"Annabeth, listen to me!" Suddenly I stopped. Malcolm seemed slightly surprised. I reached down, still crying, my fingers skimming the water.

"Malcolm, I…I can feel him," I said. The salt more than reminded me of Percy; it was like he was a part of the ocean in front of me.

I sobbed into Malcolm's chest. He stroked my hair, murmuring, "He died to save my sister. He died a hero, Annabeth."

"And he lived a hero," I sniffled. My burning eyes turned toward the sea. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Malcolm led me back to the Athena cabin. He helped me back into bed, still murmuring soft words of comfort. Then he quietly climbed into his own bunk, right above mine.

When he went back to sleep, there was a glow, and my mother, Athena, appeared.

"Annabeth," She said, leaning over me and running her fingers through my hair. "I am so sorry."

I looked at my mother. "I thought you hated him."

"I hate his father. I was merely concerned that this would happen," the goddess told me. "I was afraid that if he got killed, it would hurt you."

"Got that right."

"Annabeth, I do not judge a person by his or her heritage. It is not wise to do so. I only judged him by his character, and his fatal flaw concerned me. But he was a true friend, willing to sacrifice his own life to save my daughter. And for that, I respect him."

I started to cry again, but much more softly this time. "I wish he didn't have to be gone. Is Poseidon mad at me?"

Athena sighed. "He most certainly did not aprectiate your words. However he did accept your apology." She kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet daughter. May your dreams be untroubled."

I closed my eyes when she started to glow, and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Why Me?

Chapter 2: Why Me?

"Annabeth, wake up!"

I awoke to ice water being splashed on my head. I sat bolt upright in bed, wringing my hair out, and glared at Malcolm, who was holding a bucket. "What was that for?"

"It's 12:34 in the afternoon," my brother explained, sticking the bucket under his bed. He looked at me with a solemn expression, and said two gut-wrenching words, "It's time."

Anger quickly turned to pain. I'd been hurting two, long weeks, but this was all but unbearable. He wasn't coming back.

I took a shaky breath. "Just give me a minute, Malcolm. I can handle it.

He nodded knowingly and left the cabin. I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes, letting the tears slide silently down my cheeks. Grabbing the shroud, I looked at the picture on my bedside table. Percy's smile was genuine, cocky, and silly at the same time. I turned away, and went outside. Malcolm was waiting for me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and helped my walk towards the amphitheater.

All the campers were there. Most of them had sad expressions. Even the Stoll twins looked so down you'd think they weren't Hermes kids. Only the Ares campers obviously felt otherwise: they all seemed to be bursting to say, "The punk FINALLY got creamed!" or "Good riddance!"

Chiron gestured for me to join him at the fire. Malcolm gave me one last reassuring hug and sat down with the rest of our siblings. I walked up to the centaur, who patted me gently on the back.

He cleared his throat and said, "I had hoped this day would never come. We have lost a camper." Chiron took a deep breath and continued, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, sacrificed himself fighting off telekhines during a quest. When the volcano he was fighting in exploded, we assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

The word 'final' hit me with a pang. I carefully placed Percy's shroud onto the flames, then turned to face the audience. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" I was about to say how he sacrificed himself to save my life, but that's when I saw him. I felt my face go red. "He's right there!"

Percy Jackson was standing in the back of the amphitheater.

People began swarming towards him, including me. Some curses were uttered from the Ares cabin, like they couldn't believe he'd survived, _again_.

Chiron cantered to him. "Well, I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me–"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I cut him off, pushing the other campers out of my way. Percy looked like he was expecting me to punch him, but instead I hugged him so fiercely I think his ribs nearly cracked. Everyone else went quiet. I realized I was making a scene and shoved him away. "I –we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"Sorry," he said, looking shaken and rubbing his ribs. "I got lost."

"LOST?" I yelled, incredulous. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world–"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

He plucked me and Percy off the ground and onto his back like we were kittens, and started galloping off toward the Big House.

Eventful, huh? My best friend almost died, disappeared for two weeks, leaving me heart-broken, and came back just when I gave up hope.

But on top of it all, Percy's absence got me wondering: was he just a friend, or was I falling for him?

Ugh, why me?


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't update on like two years (I know, I'm pathetic), but I am working on a Chapter 3. My home life is just so crazy, and I got into bucket loads of trouble, which is why I disappeared from the site.**

**Any ways, thank you all so much for the reviews. I haven't gotten one negative comment, I'm so happy!**

**Love y'all**

**-Reyna**


	4. Ugh, Come On!

_**So, I'm basically turning this story into a series of one-shots from Annabeth's perspective from the books, up to **_**The Last Olympian.**_** I'll be focusing mostly on the angst and jealousy she goes through.**_

_**-Reyna**_

That night I couldn't stop tossing and turning. The events of the day had left me completely shaken – not to mention annoyed.

When finally I saw that I wouldn't be able to sleep, I quietly got out of bed. I strapped my knife to my thigh, put on my sneakers and, wrapping my bathrobe tightly around me, left the cabin for some fresh air.

Yes, I knew that it was risky, and probably a dumb idea. But I guess that _stupid_ Seaweed Brain rubs off on me a little sometimes.

I kicked a rock out of my path as a walked toward the arena.

Ugh, why does that boy have to be so damn annoying? Yeah, sure. _Go right_ ahead Percy, blow yourself up in a freaking volcano, leave me for two weeks without any clue where you are, come back alive, lie to me about where you were, and then tell me that you're having another, not to mention _mortal,_ girl lead _my_ quest.

I made my way in the direction of the Big House, because I figured the harpies would be less inclined to eat me if Chiron was closer. Somehow the prospect of receiving kitchen duty for a month was a more enticing punishment for being out of bed than turning the tables on a chicken dinner.

I'd almost gotten to the porch when I almost walked through an Iris-Message. Startled, I stepped back automatically and rubbed my eyes. I frowned. "Eurytion?"

The laid-back son of Ares looked worried. Naturally this worried me. "Annabeth. How did it go with Hephaestus?"

"Umm…both well and badly. Percy got blasted out of a volcano and only just came back this morning. How about you?"

He wrung his hands. "That's why I'm calling. DiAngelo is gone."

I felt like I'd just gotten slapped. "Nico? How? Why?"

"He's been making sounds in the night now for days. I figured it was just post-traumatic stress, or sleep-talking, or insomnia. But I think he's been consorting with Minos again."

"Where'd he go?" I asked, even though I thought I knew the answer.

"Orthus tracked his scent as far as the cattle guard."

I muttered every Greek curse in knew and made up a few just to be thorough. "I'll tell Percy in the morning." I said, and waved my hand through the message.

Shaking a little, I walked back to my cabin and lay in bed, wondering how the heck our luck could _possibly_ get even this bad. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake my Malcolm, telling me to get up and get ready.

[LINE BREAK]

Later that morning found me sitting next to Percy in the camp van, being driven to his mom's in New York by Argus. I stared out the window, pondering what had happened last night and watching the green hills gradually roll into the city.

We were both silent until he spoke. "Bad dreams."

I shook my head without looking at him. "Iris-message from Eurytion."

"Eurytion! Is something wrong with Nico?"

I told him about Nico escaping the ranch into the labyrinth, and the rancher's speculations of him talking to Minos' ghost again.

"He's in danger," Percy told me, stating the obvious – _again._

"No kidding. Minos is one of th judges of the dead, but he's got a vicious streak a mile wide. I don't know what he wants with Nico, but –"

"That's not what I meant." I turned to him, surprised. I noticed that he was pale, as if he didn't sleep well either. "I had this dream last night…about Luke."

My chest tightened at the name. "Yeah?"

"And, he was in the maze, talking about 'the thread' and that 'Quintus would come through,' like he was working for him or something. One of his scouts told him that they'd found a lone half-blood wandering around in the maze."

I grit my teeth. "That's very, very bad."

"So what do we do?"

I raised one eyebrow at him, a little gratified he was asking me for advice again. Still, I wanted to throw it back in his face. "Well, it's a good thing you have a plan to guide us, huh?"


End file.
